pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Crozier
| birth_place = Swift Current, Saskatchewan | occupation = academic, poet | nationality = Canadian | partner = Patrick Lane | website = }} Lorna Crozier (born May 24, 1948) is a Canadian poet and academic. She holds the head chair in the writing department at the University of Victoria.Biography, Lorna Crozier, LornaCrozier.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. Life Crozier was born in Swift Current, Saskatchewan. S he attended the University of Saskatchewan where she received a B.A. in 1969, and the University of Alberta where she received an M.A. in 1980. Before publishing her poems and stories, Crozier was a high school English teacher and guidance counsellor. During these years, her 1st poem was published in Grain magazine.http://www.nwpassages.com/bios/crozier.asp S She also taught creative writing at the Banff School of Fine Arts, the Saskatchewan Summer School of the Arts, and the Sechelt Summer Writing Festival. Crozier has served as the writer in residence at the Cypress Hills Community College in 1983, the Regina Public Library, and the University of Toronto in 1989. Crozier has authored 15 books, which typically focus on human relationships, the natural world, language, and memory and perception.Lorna Crozier, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web. Alongside partner Patrick Lane, Crozier has co-authored, No Longer Two People (1979), and co-edited Breathing Fire: Canada’s New Poets (1995), and Breathing Fire 2 (2004).Lorna Crozier: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. Crozier has given various benefit readings for organizations such as the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, Wintergreen Studios, The Land Conservancy of British Columbia, the Victoria READ Society, and PEERS, a group devoted to getting prostitutes off the streets. She has read her poetry on every continent other than Antarctica, and on May 19, 2005 Crozier recited a poem for Queen Elizabeth II as part of Saskatchewan’s Centennial Celebration. A book review from The Globe and Mail by Jacqueline Baker on Crozier’s book, "Small Beneath the Sky: A Prairie Memoir", emphasized Crozier’s prairie roots, and gave positive feedback on this memoir.http://www.theglobeandmail.com/news/arts/books/article1259894.ece In an interview with Joseph Planta of TheCommentary.ca regarding the same book, she reveals the alcohol and poverty that surrounded her as a child. Although she grew up with a fairly difficult childhood, Crozier took her past and turned it into well renowned poetry.http://thecommentary.ca/ontheline/425-lorna-crozier/ Recognition She has received a 1992 Governor General's Award, the Canadian Author’s Association Award for Poetry, the National Magazine Award (Gold Medal), and 1st prize in the National CBC Literary Competition. Crozier received the University of Victoria’s Distinguished Professors Award, and the University of Regina presented her with an honorary Doctorate of Law in 2004. Awards * 1992: Governor General’s Award, Inventing the Hawk * 1992: Pat Lowther Award, Inventing the Hawk * 1995: Pat Lowther Award, Everything Arrives at the Light Award information courtesy Brock University. Publications Poetry *''Inside is the Sky'' (as Lorna Uher). Saskatoon: Thistledown Press, 1976. *''Crow's Black Joy'' (as Lorna Uher). Edmonton: NeWest Press, 1978. * Animals of Fall. Saskatchewan: Very Stone House in transit, 1979. *''Humans and Other Beasts'' (as Lorna Uher). Winnipeg: Turnstone Presss, 1980. * Animals of Winter. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''No Longer Two People'' (with Patrick Lane). Winnipeg: Turnstone Press, 1981. * Death Wish microform. Ottawa: National Library of Canada, 1981. *''The Weather''. Moose Jaw, SK: Thunder Creek Publishing Co-operative, 1983. *''The Garden Going On Without Us''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1985. * Inventing the Hawk. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1988. *''Angels of Flesh, Angels of Silence''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1988. * Honor Kever, Stations Along the Way (with Bruce Grenville). Saskatoon: Mendel Art Gallery, 1989. * The Sex Lives of Vegetables: A Seed Catalogue (with Lise Melhorn-Boe). North Bay, ON: Transformer Press, 1990. *''Inventing the Hawk''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1992. * Eye Witness: Variations for the spring equinox. BC: Reference West for the Hawthorne Society, 1993. *''Everything Arrives at the Light''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1995. * The Transparency of Grief. Salt Spring Island, BC: {m}Öthêr Tøngué Press, 1996. *''A Saving Grace: : The Collected Poems of Mrs. Bentley''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1996. *''What the Living Won't Let Go''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1999. * A Prophet in His own Country. Victoria, BC: Frog Hollow Press, 2001. *''Apocrypha of Light''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2002. *''Bones in their Wings: Ghazals''. Regina: Hagios Press, 2003. *''Whetstone''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart. Toronto : McClelland & Stewart, 2005. * Before the First Word: The Poetry of Lorna Crozier (selected and introduced by Catherine Hunter). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2005. *''The Blue Hour of the Day: Selected poems''. Toronto : McClelland & Stewart, 2007.Lorna Crozier: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. Non-fiction *''Small Beneath the Sky: A prairie memoir''. Vancouver: Greystone Books, 2009.Search results = au:Lorna Crozier, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 21, 2014. Edited *''Branch Lines: Writings from southwest Saskatchewan'' (edited by Lorna Uher). Swift Current, SK: Southwest Saskatchewan Writers Project, 1981. *''A Sudden Radiance: Saskatchewan poetry'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Gary Hyland). Regina, SK: Coteau Books, 1987. *''Breathing Fire: Canada’s New poets'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1995. *Alden Nowlan, Selected Poems (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Concord, ON: Anansi, 1996. *''Desire in Seven Voices'' (edited by Lorna Crozier). Vancouver: Douglas & McIntyre, 1999. *''Addicted: Notes from the belly of the beast'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Vancouver: Greystone Books, 2001. *''Breathing Fire 2: Canada's new poets'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Lorna Crozier 1948- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Lorna Crozier at Canadian Poetry Online - profile & 6 poems *Lorna Crozier: Poems ;Audio / video *Lorna Crozier at YouTube ;Books *Lorna Crozier at Amazon.com ;About *Lorna Crozier at Canadian Women Poets *Lorna Crozier in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Lorna Crozier Official website Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:University of Saskatchewan alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:University of Victoria faculty Category:People from Swift Current Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian academics